EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE
by emmie.lutz
Summary: secuela de: NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA ¿que pasa cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen? ¿cuando todo lo que tenias se desmorona a tu alrededor? ¿cuando las personas que creías muertas reaparecen en tu vida? ¿cuando odias a las personas equivocadas? ¿cuando tu familia te da la espalda? te diré que es lo que pasa...
1. Chapter 1

AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE

secuela de: NO ERES TU, ES MI FAMILIA

¿que pasa cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen? ¿cuando las personas que creías muertas reaparecen en tu vida como si nunca se hubieran ido? ¿cuando todo el odio que sientes es injustificado y aun así sigues odiando? ¿cuando diriges ese odio a las personas equivocadas? ¿cuando tu propia familia te da la espalda? les diré que es lo que pasa, te conviertes en alguien sin alma, en alguien que prefiere dañar a cualquier persona antes de que te dañen primero, pero que poco a poco te destruyes, te consumes y solo alguien puede ayudarte a salir de ese abismo en el que te encuentras, pero has dañado tanto a esa persona, que no es seguro que te ayude. Eso es lo que le paso a isabella.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

El día era soleado, claro que cuando te encuentras en chicago eso es normal, eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde, muchas personas caminaban por las calles, caminaban lo mas rápido que su frágiles cuerpos de humanos les permitían, muchos pensaban en llegar a casa y ver a su familia, algunos con mas apuro que otros, pero a pesar de ello, todos estaban tranquilos y felices, ninguno de esos simples humanos pensaba en que entre ellos había un vampiro desesperado, el cual desde hace una semana no veía a su pequeña hermana, porque para el, la vampiresa que lo dañaba a el como a cualquier otra persona, era su pequeña hermana, el no la culpaba, al contrario, la comprendía y es que todas las personas que la chica quería la habían abandonado en el peor momento, al principio fue un clan de vampiros, en el cual su pareja la cambio por una humana, poco después, cuando a la vampiresa la sangre humana le atrajo y se alimentaba tres veces al día de humanos, su familia pensó que seria un problema y dejaron de apoyarla, ese mismo día fue la primera de muchas veces que hirieron los sentimientos del vampiro, a el no le importo en su momento, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse, la vampiresa cuyo nombre es isabella podía llegar a ser muy cruel cuando lo desea.

En el mas lujoso cuarto del hotel intercontinental chicago magnificent mile, se encontraba una vampiresa dormida, su cabello que antes era color caoba, ahora era de un color rubio cenizo, la chica se removió incomoda en la cama, el sol le daba directamente en la cara, soltó un suspiro de resignación, tendría que levantarse a cerrar las persianas, abrió lentamente sus ojos, que eran de un bellisimo azul celeste y lentamente se levanto de la cama, la vampiresa se sentía cansada, la noche anterior casi no durmió, había ido a la nueva y famosa discoteca de chicago, ahí había encontrado a un humano con el cual bailo toda la noche y cuando llego el momento de irse a casa, el joven cuyo nombre no recordaba, se había ofrecido a acompañarla, aunque isabella había notado el doble sentido de su propuesta, el chico no logro su cometido, ya que la chica lo arrincono en un callejón bastante oscuro y lo dreno por completo. Una de las cosas que isabella amaba era el drama, así que para divertirse y al mismo tiempo tapar su crimen, desfiguro al joven y con una navaja que isabella nunca dejaba lo acuchillo mas de 30 veces, lo hubiera echo mas, pero le resulto bastante aburrido. al recordar isabella lo que había echo la noche anterior sonrio, tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, en todos los canales hablaban del crimen de isabella, claro que nadie mas que ella lo sabia.

- ¿saben quien pudo haber echo eso?- pregunto la reportera a un oficial, el hombre se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien, isabella lo comprendió, pues ella se durmió hasta tarde.

- creemos que fue un asesino en serie, no hay huellas en el área- la vampiresa reía a carcajadas.

- claro que no deje huellas idiota, no soy estúpida- la melodiosa voz de la chica se escucho por primera vez. su voz al igual que su apariencia era tan tierna y dulce que resultaba imposible que ella fuera la asesina que nombraban en la televisión.

La vampiresa había cambiado tanto en el ultimo año, su voz antes era simplemente melodiosa, ahora era mas que eso, su voz cautivaba a cualquiera, inclusive a vampiros, su apariencia seguía igual, excepto por su cabello y color de ojos. Isabella dejo de ser la dulce vampiresa que todos conocían, ahora era un demonio disfrazado de ángel, cualquiera que la viera e incluso que hablara con ella pensaría que no mata ni a una mosca, pero la vampiresa podía hacer creer a los demás cosas que no eran, incluso si ella dijera que los gatos vuelan en japón, todos lo creerían, ella era la mejor mentirosa y manipuladora, aprendió por las malas que siendo lo que los demás quieren que seas, no ganas nada, al contrario, lo pierdes todo.

Isabella tomo su celular, el cual tenia apagado desde hace una semana, tenia mas de 50 llamadas perdidas y todas eran de una persona, Garrett, el no se cansaba, por mas que isabella lo tratara mal, el seguía insistiendo, aunque a isabella le entretenía bastante, bastaba un "lo siento" para que el vampiro cayera a sus pies, siempre era lo mismo, isabella desaparecía, el la buscaba, isabella se aburría y regresaba con el y con dos palabras de ella era suficiente para que el vampiro la tratara como a su familia, al pensar en Garrett la vampiresa sonrio, pero no era una de sus ahora típicas sonrisas, era una sonrisa real, aunque no duro mas que unos segundos, el vampiro era lo único bueno que le quedaba, pero ella no quería que pasara lo mismo que con todos a los que ella llego a querer, todos la abandonaron, le dieron la espalda, por eso ella ahora era así, una persona sin sentimientos. La vampiresa marco números que estaban en su cabeza, presiono el botón para llamar y espero a que contestaran, que por cierto, no tardo mucho, al segundo tono contestaron.

- ¿isabella? ¿donde diablos estas?- una voz varonil se escucho al otro lado, isabella sonrio.

- hola, Garrett, estoy en un hotel, ¿crees que podrías venir?- la voz de la vampiresa se escuchaba triste, el vampiro no pudo negarse, nadie podría.

- claro pequeña, envíame la dirección, iré lo mas rápido que pueda- Garrett ya no estaba nada molesto con la chica, no podría estarlo después de escuchar su voz.

- gracias, te enviare la dirección, hermano- el vampiro se sentía feliz, vería a su hermanita y ella lo llamo hermano, un minuto después el mensaje con la dirección del hotel en el que la vampiresa se quedaba llegó, el corrió a gran velocidad, nadie lo veía y entre mas rápido la viera, mas tranquilo estaría.

Isabella se cambio a una ropa mas colorida, había aprendido que a su "hermano" no le gustaba verla con ropa de colores fuertes, así que cuando estaba con el, usaba ropa de la que usaba en otros tiempos, colores pasteles eran los que mas usaba, al terminar de cambiarse se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, la vampiresa sonrio orgullosa, se veía imposiblemente bien, incluso si a la humana mas hermosa se le convertía en vampiresa quedaría en vergüenza a su lado. Fue en el momento en que isabella dejo de admirarse en el espejo, que golpearon la puerta, la vampiresa se preparo, garrett había llegado, fue directo a la puerta y la abrió, ahí estaba Garrett, se veía cansado, no bien alimentado, siempre que se reencontraban el estaba en mal estado, en cambio ella, siempre estaba bien alimentada y perfecta.

- isabella- Garrett la envolvió en un abrazo el cual isabella se vio obligada a responder, al separarse isabella le regalo una de sus mas inocentes sonrisas.

- Garrett, te extrañaba- en momentos como esos garrett no podía permanecer enojado, en ese momento solo pensaba en nunca dejar a su hermanita y en que nunca mas volvería a estar alejado de ella, en cambio isabella pensaba en cuan difícil seria el que Garrett le dejara mas dinero y diversión claro.

- ¿como has estado pequeña? ¿nadie te ha tratado mal? ¿quieres irte de aquí?...- Garrett no paraba de preguntar cosas y a isabella comenzaba a fastidiarle, era lo que le molestaba de el, siempre hablaba mucho, antes a isabella eso le encantaba, pero ahora, no.

- Garrett, estoy bien, me gusta este lugar y como ahora nosotros no brillamos, me gustaría quedarme, ¡oh! y nadie me a insultado- "_y ha salido vivo"_ pensó la vampiresa, en su angelical rostro se instalo una sonrisa por su pensamiento, el vampiro pensó que así la vampiresa parecía a la que el conoció, a la dulce y cariñosa isabella.

- bien, entonces nos quedaremos, creo que deberíamos comprar una casa y...- isabella dejo de escuchar al vampiro, Garrett haría muchos planes humanos, para que al final, ninguno se hiciera, a ella no le gustaba creer ser humana, se sentía una basura haciéndolo, mas bien le gustaba jugar con los humanos, aunque a los minutos la aburrían- quizá podamos ir con unos amigos que tengo en texas, sus nombres son Peter y Charlote- eso hizo a isabella volver a la "conversación", Garrett nunca había nombrado amigos o si lo había echo, ella no lo recordaba.

- háblame de ellos- pidió isabella abrazándolo, en su interior quería cuestionarle el porque no había hablado de ellos, pero como había mencionado anteriormente, no recordaba mucho de lo que Garrett le hablaba.

- como una vez te dije isabella, a ellos los conocí en las guerras del sur, aunque solo los ayude a escapar de ahí, nos encontramos un par de veces después y nos hicimos amigos, hace unos días llamaron y me invitaron a pasar unos días con ellos, así que si lo deseas, podemos ir- isabella estaba pensativa, podría divertirse muchísimo si iban a texas y en chicago no tenia nada, simplemente a Garrett arruinando la diversión.

- esta bien, iremos con tus amigos- Garrett sonrio, el creía que isabella lo hacia por complacerlo, lo que el no sabia es que isabella solo pensaba en como poder divertirse con ellos, Peter y Charlote, sus nuevos juguetes.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que la vida no es justa?... ¿Si?... Pues te han mentido, las personas reciben lo que merecen, es por eso que yo ahora me encuentro sola, di tantas cosas a cambio de nada, que he recibido mi castigo, todos me abandonaron, es por eso que desde ahora cobrare con intereses cada favor que haga. ISABELLA.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

Las personas que caminaban por las calles del soleado texas no podían evitar voltear a mirar el lujoso auto que pasaba a gran velocidad y es que no todos los días se ve pasar un challenger 2014, desde lejos podían ver que quien conducía ese auto estaba forrado de billetes, aunque nadie podía ver quien era precisamente el que conducía ese precioso auto, ya que iba a una gran velocidad. La música sonaba muy fuerte, en especial cuando tu audición es perfecta, Garrett que iba en el auto junto a la hermosa Isabella, pensaba las posibilidades de quedar sordo, no sabia como hacia la vampiresa para soportar todo el ruido e incluso poder cantar a gritos las canciones que se iban reproduciendo.

En una pequeña, pero hermosa casa, se encontraba una pareja de vampiros, estaban tan enamorados que incluso después de casi 100 años juntos, su amor no había disminuido ni un poco, se creían muy afortunados, ya que habían conocido a tantas personas a lo largo de su existencia que no habían sabido mantener su amor, pero ellos no tenían una forma para dejar de amarse, después de todo solo se tenían a ellos, fue una fortuna que se encontraran en las guerras del sur y lograr escapar vivos de ahí, y todo gracias a unos buenos vampiros que se encontraron en su camino, uno de ellos fue el mayor jasper whitlock, que dejo que huyeran aun después de que María haya dado ordenes de matarlos, otro de ellos fue Garrett, nunca supieron su apellido, el los ayudo mucho, unos neófitos que María envió a buscarlos sin que el mayor se enterara los atacaron y el los elimino en segundos, eso siempre se lo agradecerían, ya que si no fuera por el, ellos habrían muerto ese día. Gracias a la gran audición de los vampiros, ambos escucharon como un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, pero lo que mas se escuchaba era la música, ambos vampiros estaban asombrados, un humano escuchando música en ese volumen quedaría sordo, en ese momento el auto llego, ambos vampiros esperaron en la puerta, ya que afuera el sol era demasiado fuerte y se delatarían con el humano.

El camino resulto ser muy agradable para Isabella, Garrett hacia muecas al escuchar la música a un volumen muy alto, Isabella ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo casi todas las noches iba a discotecas para cenar, claro que el vampiro no sabia eso, ya que se molestaría e Isabella tendría que irse antes de lo planeado y sin dinero. Después de todo un recorrido por texas dieron con la casa de los amigos de Garrett, ellos esperaban en la puerta. Isabella apago el motor de su nuevo auto, cortesía de Garrett, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa y bajo del auto, Garrett siguió sus movimientos y bajo del auto, estaba aturdido después de tanto ruido por muchas horas, al bajar Garrett pudo ver a sus dos viejos amigos, estaban igual a como los recordaba, Peter y Charlote.

- ¿Garrett?- los vampiros estaban impresionados, no esperaban ver a su amigo en ese momento, lo habían llamado hace aproximadamente dos semanas y el había dicho que no podría ir, así que verlo en ese momento fue una gran sorpresa.

- Peter, Charlote- el vampiro se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, ambos vampiros recibieron el abrazo y lo correspondieron gustosos- es un gusto verlos de nuevo- el vampiro se separo de ellos y se acerco a isabella que estaba un foco fastidiada de que no la tomaran en cuenta- les presento a Isabella, es mi hermanita- Garrett paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la vampiresa, pero esta se aparto un segundo después para abrazar a Peter y a Charlote.

- es un gusto, Garrett me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- Peter y Charlote estaban asombrados y al mismo tiempo encantados, nunca en todos sus años de existencia habían conocido a alguien tan confiado como isabella, no esperaban que la vampiresa los abrazara, mucho menos ya que se acababan de conocer, en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de ello, ya habían caído en las manos de la hermosa vampiresa.

- igual isabella, pero pasen, hablaremos mejor adentro- hablo charlote, isabella asintió y entro, fue seguida por Garrett ya que Peter ya había entrado al igual que Charlote.

- creímos que no vendrías Garrett- comento Peter, Garrett lo miro apenado, isabella pensó que el no tendría que sentirse así, después de todo ellos lo invitaron, no tenían que hacer sentir mal a su única familia, solo ella podía hacer eso.

- es que yo quería conocerlos, así que aproveche que ustedes invitaran a Garrett para hacerlo- isabella fingió sentirse avergonzada, cuando en realidad lo que sentía era aburrimiento.

- oh, esta bien, no hay problema, que les parece salir esta noche, así les mostramos la ciudad y cenamos- ofreció charlote, a Isabella le encanto la noticia, ya que en todo el día no se había alimentado de sangre, ya que Garrett quiere que ella se acostumbre a pasar mas de 5 horas sin comer, por esa razón isabella para calmar sus ansias volvió a beber, una adicción por otra, se dijo a si misma.

El resto del día a isabella se le hizo muy difícil, pero mas que difícil, aburrido, Peter y Garrett hablaban de sus tiempos, a Isabella lo que mas le molestaba era eso, que hablaran del pasado, ella solo pensaba en su presente, el pasado no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y el futuro, solo le interesaba si había algo que le gustara o favoreciera y si no era así, tampoco importaba. Isabella ya no soportaba aquella conversación, cuando le preguntaban algo de su pasado respondía cosas cortantes, pero al mismo tiempo sonaban amables, no podía perder a sus nuevos juguetes tan pronto.

- casi no tengo ropa- hablo de pronto isabella haciendo callar a sus tres acompañantes que hablaban de quien sabe que, a isabella poco le importaba- ¿quisieras acompañarme de compras Charlote?- la vampiresa antes mencionada miro hacia la ventana, el sol se reflejaba entre las cortinas color melón que había en ellas.

- seguro, si vamos solo un poco después de que oscurezca hallaremos alguna tienda abierta- dijo Charlote con una sonrisa, isabella soltó una risa.

- no me has entendido- Isabella negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Charlote la miro confundida- quiero ir de compras ahora, quisiera ver todas las tiendas y si vamos de noche no me sera posible- comento como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

- pero el sol...- Isabella no la dejo terminar, no quería esperar a que fuera noche para poder salir.

- el sol nada, hagamos un trato, te daré inmunidad al sol e iras conmigo de compras y también a comer, me muero de hambre- termino Isabella con un puchero, los cuales nadie podría igualar.

- pero, ¿ya no brillaría al salir al sol?- pregunto incrédula Charlote, Isabella ya estaba cansada de hablar de ello, así que solo hizo algo que nadie mas podría.

- sal al sol Charlote, te doy mi palabra de que no brillaras, tu también Peter- el mencionado abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que isabella pensó que se le saldrían.

Ambos vampiros estaban asombrados, salir al sol y no brillar era algo genial. Podrían salir cuando quisieran, estaban tan agradecidos con isabella, no podían creer lo que había echo, ¡ACABABA DE CONOCERLOS!. Los vampiros eran observados por un divertido Garrett y una aburrida isabella, que si hubiera sabido que estarían mas de una hora, ahí, fuera de su casa, fascinados por ya no brillar, no les hubiera dado una parte del don de ser humano, ya que eso fue lo que hizo para que los vampiros ya no brillaran, desde que su odio por la humanidad comenzó, su don de ser humano no funcionaba completamente, pero ya no brillaba y eso era suficiente para ella.

- bien, se hará tarde y enserio quiero ir de compras, ¿creen que podrían admirarse en el camino?- la voz de la vampiresa sonó dulce, pero por dentro estaba fastidiada, ni siquiera Garrett duro tanto tiempo mirando su piel al sol cuando le dio el don.

- seguro- dijeron ambos vampiros al unisono, estaban felices.

Isabella y Garrett se adelantaron, ya que los otros dos vampiros aun tenían que cambiar su ropa e Isabella no esperaría mas tiempo. Suficiente tenia con haberlos esperado toda la tarde, aunque mas bien fueron dos horas, pero isabella tomaba su propio tiempo y para ella había sido toda la tarde ese par de horas, ella no soportaría perder mas tiempo, ademas, Garrett había prometido comprar todo lo que isabella quisiera, no por ello trabajo todo ese año sin gastar un solo peso, ademas con el dinero que isabella "tomo prestado" de los vulturi, compro una empresa, la cual esta a nombre de Garrett, ya que isabella no aparenta la mayoría de edad y aunque antes tampoco lo hacia, podía probarlo con su identificación falsa, que por cierto, Garrett no había querido sacarlos por ella e isabella no podía sacarlos sin dinero.

Isabella estaciono el auto en el único lugar libre que encontró, aunque para ello tuvo que acelerar aun mas, ya que otro auto, mas específicamente un porche gt, estacionaria en el mismo puesto, pero a Isabella poco le importo, aunque Garrett era otra cosa. En cuanto la vampiresa apago el motor de su auto, bajo educada y sensualmente de el, algunos humanos del sexo masculino tuvieron problemas al mirarla y es que no era para menos. Isabella observo como Garrett se dirigía al otro auto que aun estaba en el mismo lugar, rodó los ojos y decidió dejarlo atrás, pero una voz la detuvo, y para su mala suerte ella conocía esa voz y a la persona que la portaba.

- Isabella, espera- Alice Cullen, ella era la dueña de esa voz, en el rostro de Isabella se formo una sonrisa, la cual parecía inocente, pero tenia tanta maldad al mismo tiempo.

- ¿que necesitas?- la hermosa voz de la chica se hizo escuchar, Alice cullen parpadeo sorprendida al escucharla, en su memoria la voz de Isabella no era tan musical, melodiosa y sensual.

- ¿donde has estado?- pregunto pareciendo alegre, Isabella sonrio con malicia, se acerco unos pasos a la vampiresa cuyos rasgos parecían los de un hada.

- no te interesa- Alice pareció asombrada por las palabras de la vampiresa, Isabella se giro a Garrett que miraba a la otra vampiresa con un odio infinito- tengo que comprar ropa, ¿vienes?- el vampiro asintió y camino hacia ella.

- no quiero que te nos acerques de nuevo- le gruño a la vampiresa que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, aunque eso era imposible.

* * *

Hola, ¿les ha gustado? espero que si, dejenme review para saberlo. Si quieren preguntar algo, por un review, ya saben.

Las quiero, lamento si tarde mucho pero la escuela no me dejaba, eso de estar en el ultimo año y tener que hacer mas tareas para que me reciban en la prepa que quiero, es super dificil, no se los recomiendo :S


	3. Chapter 3

Las personas cambian, pero para hacerlo, necesitan un motivo.

**TP(tercera persona)POV**

Pasar mas de 2 horas en un centro comercial, llamando la atención de todos a tu alrededor, puede hacerte sentir de dos maneras totalmente diferentes, una de ellas es incomodo, que es como Garrett se sentía, en cambio esta el como se sentía Isabella, ella estaba orgullosa y no es que se sienta así por que le guste llamar la atención, pero... Olviden eso, ella AMA llamar la atención, en especial cuando se trata de su futuro alimento, por que para Isabella, todos los humanos que se cruzaban en su camino, sin excepción, eran solo eso, humanos que poco después, podrían hacer un ultimo buen acto y darle su sangre sin problemas. En el ultimo año encontró a humanos que en un "acto de valentía" por así llamarlo, intentaban atacarla y comenzaban a gritar por ayuda, claro que era una estupidez y no duraron mucho. En cambio hubo otros que solo decían sus ultimas palabras, esos eran aburridos comparados con los otros, pero Isabella se alimentaba mejor y eso era bueno.

130 bolsas son las que Garrett llevaba contadas y eso que aun no incluía las otras bolsas que isabella compro en el momento, que el salio a hacer una llamada a sus dos amigos que nunca llegaron al centro comercial, por suerte Isabella aun no se daba por enterada, por que cuando lo hiciera, se sentiría muy indignada y furiosa. Garrett agradecía que Isabella se distrajera fácilmente, así podrían evitar muchos problemas. El vampiro vio el montón de bolsas que Isabella, su "hermana" tenia, eran mas de 50, y eso que solo salio 20 minutos, ya que también quería tomar un respiro, tener tantos humanos a tu alrededor ya no era incomodo, pero si el echo de que te miraran en todo momento.

- ¿Isabella?- la vampiresa alejo su vista de una joyería que llamo su atención y se concentro en el vampiro que pagaba todas sus compras de esta semana, gracias a el, ya tenia lo mejor de la nueva colección de prada, gucci, louis vuitton, entre otras.

- ¿que pasa Garrett?- la voz de la vampiresa dejo impactados a unos cuantos jóvenes que pasaban, la vampiresa sonrio casi imperceptiblemente, mientras Garrett rodaba los ojos.

- ¿crees que si le cuento a alguien, que en menos de 20 minutos, eres capaz de comprar mas de 50 bolsas, de todo lo que te gusto de una tienda, me creerían?- Isabella frunció el ceño, Garrett sonrio y comenzó a caminar con la cantidad de bolsas que sus brazos podían ocupar, e Isabella llevaba las sobrantes.

En el camino a casa Isabella iba muy callada y se veía confundida, en algunos momentos fruncía el ceño y bufaba, Garrett se estaba preocupando, ¿y si la vampiresa se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Peter y de Charlote? si eso era, esto seria un gran lió, isabella odiaba que la dejaran plantada, como también el retraso y la traición. La ultima vez que isabella se fue de su lado, fue por que Garrett llego a casa 5 minutos después de las 10 de la noche, Isabella le recrimino que el ya no la quería por no llegar a la hora de siempre (osease a las 10 en punto), dijo que era un traidor y muchas cosas mas dolorosas que el quisiera no recordar.

Llegaron a casa aun en silencio, las luces estaban encendidas y había un auto que a Garrett le parecía conocido, Isabella bajo de su auto sin reparar en el otro auto fuera de la casa de sus amigos, entro en un absoluto silencio y camino directo a su habitación, eso dejo sorprendidos a 5 vampiros, tres hombres y dos mujeres, que creían conocer a la vampiresa, unos mas que otros, y sabían que ella estaba actuando de una manera bastante extraña.

Gruñidos, eso era lo que no dejaba dormir a Isabella, y estos venían de fuera, Isabella estaba convencida, si no dejaban de hacer tanto ruido, no podría despertar temprano, como ya tenia planeado y eso la dejaría de muy mal humor. Ella podría salir y pedir que dejaran de hacer ruido, pero para hacer eso, ella tendría que salir de la cama, y eso definitivamente no pasaría. Después de una hora, Isabella logro dormir, y no es que hubieran dejado de hacer tanto ruido, pero la vampiresa comenzó a sentir el cansancio de ese día y termino durmiendo.

En la sala, había 5 vampiros, uno de ellos estaba molesto, pero por mas molesto y furioso que estuviera, otro vampiro cambiaba sus emociones a unas mas tranquilas, dos vampiros estaban confundidos, no entendían que era lo que pasaba entre sus amigos en la sala de su casa, y los últimos dos vampiros restantes, estaban preocupados, no sabían cuanto tiempo tardaría su familia en llegar, desde esa tarde los llamaron para avisar que habían encontrado a Isabella, la vampiresa que han buscado por mas de un año.

- ¿que es lo que quieren aquí? ¿no creen que fue suficiente?- pregunto Garrett entre gruñidos, estaba mas molesto ahora, el vampiro que se encontraba sentado frente a el, controlaba sus emociones y ademas venia a herir a su hermanita.

- Escucha Garrett, no sabemos de que hablas y estamos visitando a mis amigos, pero encontramos a bella, la hemos estado buscando por poco mas de un año y no tenemos planeado dejarla ir- dijo Jasper, en sus palabras y voz solo había sinceridad, pero Garrett no se dejaría engañar, el vio con sus propios ojos como humillaban a su hermana, como hacían con sus actos, con sus palabras que ella dejara de ser como solía serlo, por que ahora ella era diferente.

- ¿y para que la quieren de vuelta? ¿para seguir hiriéndola? por que les informo que ella me tiene a mi, la defenderé con mi vida si es necesario y no me importara matar a ningún miembro de su clan o de cualquier otro para que no la lastimen- Garrett se levanto del sofá y camino con dirección a la habitación en la que Isabella se encontraba dormida, dejando a 4 vampiros sorprendidos y confundidos.

Al entrar en la habitación, Garrett vio a una Isabella profundamente dormida, se acerco lentamente a su cama, la cual era demasiado grande para ella sola y Garrett pudo recostarse fácilmente a un lado de la vampiresa, ella ni se inmuto, Garrett se acerco a su rostro y beso su frente. El vampiro amaba a Isabella, pero era un amor como de un padre a su hija o de un hermano a su pequeña hermanita, el sentía que tenia que proteger a la vampiresa de todo, y haría exactamente eso, no dejaría que nadie la dañara.

- te juro hermanita, que no dejare que nadie te dañe, ni siquiera tu misma, siempre me tendrás a mi para ayudarte y protegerte- las palabras del vampiro fueron un leve susurro que el viento se llevo, pero que quedarían como la promesa que era y nunca se rompería.

En la mañana la casa parecía tener plaga de vampiros, había 11 vampiros en la pequeña casa, había muchas emociones, muchos sonidos, muchas voces. los 5 vampiros que llegaron a ultimo momento eran nada mas y nada menos que Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett y Edward, todos ellos se habían enterado la tarde anterior, cuando Jasper y Alice los llamaron, que Bella estaba en casa de los amigos de el primero, nadie lo podía creer, pero aun así tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron de Italia a Texas, creían que la vampiresa estaría con su "familia", pero estaban equivocados.

- ¿Donde esta Jasper?- Edward no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, estaba tan nervioso que a Jasper le costaba controlar su don y no afectar a los otros presentes en la casa.

- Esta dormida Edward, ¿podrías controlarte?- Edward asintió avergonzado, estaba cociente que las emociones de cada vampiro presente eran lo suficientemente fuertes, tanto como las suyas y aun así su hermano se controlaba y el no podía soportar mas la espera, quería ver a Isabella, saber si había cambiado, aunque eso fuera imposible ya que los vampiros no cambian.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación y daba directamente en el rostro aniñado de Isabella, Garrett estaba en un estado inconsciente, era como dormir para el, aunque en realidad solo se perdía mirando a la nada, de esa manera descansaba, vivir tantos años sin poder descansar de los problemas era agotador. Isabella abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo, el sol le molestaba, espero un minuto para volver a intentar abrir los ojos sin molestia, lo logro. La vampiresa camino por la habitación para desperezarse, busco en las bolsas que había en la habitación, supuso que Garrett las había llevado ahí, encontró un vestido strapless color rosa fucsia. Isabella se desvistió y se coloco el vestido, le quedaba perfecto, dejo su cabello suelto y se coloco unos tacones. La vampiresa estaba apresurada, tenia planeado despertar temprano para salir y era la una de la tarde, al llegar a la sala encontró a los vampiros que en su momento amo y ahora odiaba.

- isabella- edward fue el primero en observar el como se acercaba Isabella, todos giraron a verla y quedaron con la boca abierta.

* * *

**hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero no tenia internet, me estaba muriendo por escribir y todo, imagínense un día que no tengan internet, seria horrible, ahora traten de imaginarse casi un mes (para mi, ya que fue toda una tortura) sin el. me alegro que hayan dejado tantos reviews, me alegraron mucho mas el dia, ya que los vi en cuanto tuve internet, espero y me dejen muchos de nuevo, LAS QUIERO MIL :D espero que les guste el capitulo **


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca creas todo lo que dicen, pero... en lo que tus ojos ven... ¿si?... eso tienes que saberlo solo tu, todo puede engañarte y necesitas tener pruebas si quieres creer en lo que has visto, escuchado o incluso, has sentido.

**TP(tercera persona)-POV**

Tener la atención de todos, era lo que a Isabella mas le gustaba, ella amaba llamar la atención, pero estar rodeada de personas que la lastimaron es un tanto extraño, la vampiresa tenia un dilema formándose en su pequeña cabeza, quería matarlos, eso es seguro, pero también quería vengarse de una manera lenta y dolorosa para ellos. Isabella observo a cada uno de los vampiros presentes y sonrio con inocencia, eso significa solo una cosa en la actitud de la vampiresa, quería jugar con ellos antes de matarlos.

- buenos días a todos- la vampiresa continuo con su caminar y se dirigió a la cocina dejando la sala con 7 vampiros muy asombrados, incluso Alice que había escuchado su voz en el centro comercial estaba asombrada por lo bella que era, todos se preguntaban como era posible que su voz ahora fuera mas hermosa que antes.

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, Isabella no creía que fuera real el que la alacena y el refrigerador estuvieran totalmente vacíos, eso era completamente inhumano. La vampiresa hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y camino de vuelta a la sala, todos seguían como ella los había dejado, Isabella se preguntaba si habían estado o no respirando, al parecer no podían hacer nada sin ella. La vampiresa camino hasta el sillón de una pieza y se sentó en el, observo a Charlote por 2 minutos completos, la mencionada se sentía un tanto extraña e incomoda, los ojos azules de Isabella podían ser muy intensos y mas cuando quería cuestionar el motivo del porque no había comida.

- ¿sucede algo isabella?- Isabella ignoro la pregunta de Charlote y siguió mirándola unos segundos mas, estaba decidiéndose a como decir que quería alimentos humanos en esa casa sin perder el control y terminar gritándoles, ya le había pasado antes.

- charlote, me encuentro hambrienta- todos los vampiros que estaban en la sala se encontraban atentos a la conversación, Esme pensó que seria bueno ir a cocinar para Isabella, pero al Edward negar con la cabeza desistió, había notado algo extraño en Isabella desde que la vio, parecía la misma, pero era tan diferente a su vez.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a cazar?- en ese momento Garrett entro a la sala, en el momento que Isabella hizo mención de su estomago vació, el vampiro volvió en si, conociendo a Isabella su hambre terminaría siendo una masacre y el no quería que ella hiciera tal cosa. Al ver a todos los cullen en la sala olvido el porque se había "Despertado" y gruño hacia todos, recibió el gruñido de Emmett y Edward, los otros estaban asombrados de que hubiera otro vampiro, incluso Jasper que no había sentido sus emociones un poco después de que se fue de la sala la noche anterior.

- ¿que hacen todos ustedes aquí?- Isabella se preguntaba lo mismo, pero como estaba muriendo de hambre no había pensado en preguntarlo, y en cuanto escuchara la respuesta, se iría, no le interesaba otra cosa mas que alimentarse, para después ir a por una botella de whisky.

- te lo dije ayer Garrett...- Jasper no termino lo que diría, ya que fue cortado por una Isabella gruñendo y corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, para todos los presentes, hacia Garrett, lo tomo de el cuello y lo estrello en la pared que estaba detrás, esta termino echa pedazos, todos se quedaron en shock.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste Garrett? eres un maldito hijo de perra, eres mi maldito hermano y aun así hablas con ellos sin decírmelo...- Isabella estaba muy enfadada y dolida, aunque eso no lo aceptará, Garrett la había traicionado hablando con ellos, sin darse cuenta, la vampiresa apretaba mas el cuello de Garrett, y el estaba consciente que si ella seguía haciéndolo, terminaría sin cabeza.

- Yo no hable con ellos- a Garrett le costaba hablar y a Isabella poco le importaba, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía que Garrett haya hablado con ellos sin decírselo, decidió soltarlo, camino hacia la sala que era donde su bolso estaba antes de casi degollar al vampiro, la tomo y corrió hacia su coche, en menos de 5 minutos, Isabella ya se encontraba bastante lejos de ese lugar.

- ¿que ha sido eso? ¿estas bien Garrett? ¿te ha lastimado?- Charlote fue la primera en salir del shock, nunca pensó que Isabella haría eso, "la familia del mayor debió hacerle algo muy malo a la pobre Isabella" pensaba la vampiresa, el segundo en salir del shock fue Jasper que sintió todo el enojo y dolor provenir de Isabella.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme porque ella nos odia?- Garrett que aunque estaba débil, corrió hacia el y paro al estar solamente separados por unos pocos centímetros.

- ¿no lo sabes? ustedes la dejaron como si de un trapo viejo se tratase, le jodieron la vida y ella no lo merecía, el maldito de tu hermano la engaño con una estúpida humana y toda tu familia, incluyéndote, la trato de la peor manera, ¿y aun así te atreves a preguntar por que los odia?- todos los cullen estaban confundidos e impresionados, ellos no recordaban haber tratado mal a Isabella, solo recordaban que ella se había ido sin ellos a las guerras del sur, y desde ese momento ellos la estuvieron buscando.

- Nosotros nunca hicimos tal cosa- Alice estaba dispuesta a defender a su familia y recuperar a Isabella, pero para ello necesitaban descubrir lo que pasaba.

- ¿no lo es?- Garrett estaba seguro de que esos vampiros lo creían idiota, Alice negó con la cabeza muy segura de si misma- pues que mala memoria tienen, ya que yo estaba ahí cuando ustedes la echaron y le dijeron cuanto la odiaban, cuando el maldito de Edward Cullen dijo que el pensaba que moriría al ir a acabar las guerras del sur, cuando prefirió a una humana, cuando ustedes la trataron de una manera imperdonable- Garrett estaba muy molesto y si no se controlaba terminaría matando a alguien y aunque eso no era una mala idea, sabia que Isabella los quería para ella y no le perdonaría nunca el haber terminado con la vida de alguno de ellos sin su consentimiento.

- Te aseguro que nada de eso sucedió Garrett, eso que dices no lo hicimos nosotros- El patriarca de los cullen, Carlisle, intentaba hacer entrar en razón al otro vampiro, pero el estaba completamente seguro de que eran ellos los culpables de todo lo que Isabella había sufrido y no les perdonaría nunca ese echo.

- Pues eran iguales a ustedes, ¡oh espera, ya lo tengo! eran sus gemelos- Garrett podía llegar a ser muy sarcástico con las personas que no le agradaban y los Cullen no le agradaban ni siquiera un poco, para el eran una basura, no podía entender como Isabella llego a quererlos cuando los conoció.

- Puede que todo haya sido una trampa, que alguien haya jugado con todos nosotros- Jasper era muy inteligente, pero no podía comprobar nada, y el solo tener una sospecha no le ayudaría, necesitaban tener echos y solo los conseguirían si Isabella accedía a tener una conversación con ellos.

Garrett comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, entro en la habitación de Isabella y de el, busco en las bolsas de compras y encontró lo que buscaba, la ropa que Isabella compro para el. El vampiro se cambio rápidamente y salio de ahí, se acerco a todos los vampiros, ya que hay estaba Peter que es con quien quería hablar.

- ¿podrías prestarme tu auto? lo necesito- Garrett fue directo, Peter parpadeo un par de veces y asintió, no sabia a donde quería ir Garrett pero se veía nervioso y molesto.

- ¿a donde iras?- Edward estaba curioso, Garrett de un momento a otro se había cambiado de ropa y ahora salia, era un tanto extraño.

- no te interesa- Edward se molesto por la manera en la que el vampiro le hablaba, ¿que se creía? pero decidió no contestar, sabia que no ganaría en una pelea con el vampiro, ya sea en palabras o en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se notaba que tenia bastante experiencia.

Garrett condujo durante horas por toda la ciudad y no encontraba a Isabella, solo pedía que no haya escapado, porque si lo hizo sera muy difícil seguir su rastro, la ultima vez pasaron de estar en rio de janeiro a chicago, fue un gran cambio, pero Isabella era totalmente impredecible.

* * *

**hola, ¿tarde mucho? si la respuesta es si, lo lamento, la culpable es la escuela, las quiero, espero y no olviden dejarme review :D**


End file.
